thenighthubfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama Socks Episode 10
Rimie;Last time on Total Drama socks! Shelby tuned in the ISIS tiro to the cops for blowing up Chills causing mistrust in GoSama. Cool got close to Aaryn, while Fag was out away in his cave. Cool:I need to do this for my game. Rimie:This offended Anna as Aaryn was threatened Cool like a slave, Aaryn won her fourth challenge in a row and Needed Anna gone, but Gosama had other plans. Scoping up the minority Gosama blindsided Shelby! Seven remain, who will be voted tonight! Gosama’s Confessional;Shelby needed to go. She lucky I didn’t send her on a suicide mission. If you fuck with ISIS, you’re dead. Aaryn:Okay so we can talk about what happened? Aaryn’s Confessional:This is like the third time I had no control of the vote, I’m losing my numbers quickly and I am sick of it. Anna:Sorry I’m still here sister, guess we will run out of watermelon. Aaryn:I just want to know, why shelby. Pikajew:He turned in ISIS to the Chill’s owner. He needed to be stop, he would of turned in anyone. Aaryn:Okay, but I would like to be in the decision making. Aaryn’s Confessional:I am not controlling this game anymore and I need to change my game, or else I’m done, and I am not ready to leave yet. *theme song* Pikajew:So lord Gosama, now that ISIS is down to two members what shall we do know? Gosama:Easy, we win adminship and we will promote new users to join ISIS. Pikajew Confessional:I don’t always trust GoSama’s judgement but If i go against him than he might find out that I am jewish and that can’t happen. Pikajew:That is a great idea, I’m going to go dill for more Oil. Gosama:Again, this is like your seventh time this week. Gosama’s Confessional:All what Pikajew cares about with ISIS is the Oil, what is the Oil for, money! This is not sitting well with me, I think he is hiding something. Pikajew:There could be more Oil here. Gosama:Ok, good luck. *he walks off to Cracker* Gosama:Does something seem off about Pikajew to you? Cracker:Other then he is a dirty muslin who helped caused 9/11 nothing. Gosama:Good point. Cracker’s Confessional:there is nothing in this world, i hate more then 9/11. It totally changed this country for the worst and allowed the most ped ever Obama to get elected. Pikajew:*drilling for oil* Anna:Hey why do you let him treat you like that? Pikajew:Since he is at the head of ISIS, it is what he does. Anna:While, you don’t need ISIS you could always do something else. Anna’s Confession:My options are very limited right now, I bleary survived last time. I need to from new allies and quickly and Pikajew seems like a trustable guy. Pikajew:You just can’t turn your back on ISIS. Anna:Sure you can. Pikajew:They have there’s ways. Pikajew Confessional:Have ever thought about turning on Gosama, sure but I saw what happened to Shelby. I’m too deep into this to back on. If I do I’m a dead man walking. *Aaryn and Cracker are making out* Cracker:Gurl let me get it. Aaryn:I said no. Cracker:I don’t care what you think. Aaryn:You better! *she slaps him Aaryn’s Confessional:Honestly Cracker is a pig! I have no idea what i saw in him! Cracker’s Confessional:What does she think she is doing slapping me! As a woman she has no right to! Cool’s Confessional:The fight between the power couple is great for me, this alliance is filled it cracks it's way too easy to break in. Aaryn:I’m sorry for the fight. Cracker:As a woman you should be, now let's make out. Aaryn:Sure *they make out* Rimie:Come on out guys! Cool:we are here. Rimie:You guys look like yall are looking like you need some love! Let brings out your loves on! Fag’s Confessional:Je étais si heureux d'avoir enfin un peu d'amour ce jeu a été difficile Rimie:Anna, let met your sister Elsa! Anna:*crying* I’m so excited. Elsa:Let it go Anna and Hug me. *they hug Rimie:Cool, met your personal Hero Kelley Wentworth Kelley:shut the fuck up. Cool:Omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg I love you! Kelley:help me. Rimie:Aaryn, met your BFF GinaMarie! GinaMarie:hey look, its my girl Aaryn. Aaryn:GinaMarie hi. Rimie:Fag met your dad! Fag’s Dad:nous avons besoin de sortir Isis après ce qu'ils ont fait Fag:qu'ont-ils fait GoSama’s Confessional:Guess the mission worked, good news. Rimie:Gosama met Abu Bakr al-Baghdadi Abu Bakr al-Baghdadi:Soon, you will have adminship and we will take over America. Rimie:Cracker met Donald Trump! Cracker:trump? what is he doing here? Trump:To tell you that you’re fired! Police:He is right Cracker you are being sent to jail for life. *remove him from the game* Aaryn’s Confessinal:Cracker leaving really fucks me over, he was the only one who I could control 100%. Rimie:And finally pikajew met your mom! *a big nosed jewish raichu comes out.* Rachu:Hello. Pikajew:Shit. Gosama:*gives him a funny look* Cracker’s Final Words:Idk why I am heading to jail but I felt like that I played a strong game and would of won if not for this* Rimie:And finally pikajew met your mom! *a big nosed jewish raichu comes out.* Rachu:Hello. Pikajew:Shit. Gosama:*gives him a funny look* Rimie:In a twist, your loves one will be playing the immunity challenge for you! Rachu:I’ll do good honey. Kelley:I’m great at challenges. GinaMarie:I hope it's another sucking dick challenge. Rimie:the challenge is to freeze the rest of the love ones and go! Elsa:Done. Rimie:And Anna has won her first immunity! *hands her the necklace* Anna’s Confession:I’m safe today but I’m not sure what will happen except for the fact That I’m not leaving. *Back at camp* Gosama:*walks over to Aaryn and Cool* we gotta vote off Pikajew tonight. Cool:that sounds like a smart idea. Cool’s Confessional:Pikajew is so nice he might be a jury threat, Gosama, and Aaryn are the two easiest people to win angist. I’m sticking with them. Aaryn’s Confessional:Right when I thought I was died In the water, Gosama wanna vote off Pikajew. Which I think is great. Jewish people are almost as bad as niggas and Anna has immunity so This is the next best thing for me. Gosama:I’ll go grab his vest. AU LULULULULULULU Pikajew:*gulps* Pikajew Confessional:I can’t just roll over and Die, I need to try and stay. I been playing with GoSama this entire game, so I need to try to get him out. Pikajew:fag, the vote tonight is Gosama. Fag's Confessional:après ce qu'il a fait pour mon peuple, je serai heureux de voter hors Gosama soir Gosama’s Confessional:I was looking over the votes and I have 3, I need one more to send him home Gosama:vote pikajew Anna Pikajew:vote GoSama Anna. Anna’s Confessional:look like I’m the swing vote tonight. I could ethire get out Gosama, or get out Pikajew. ethire one is a big move. There a lot to think about but I hope that i make the right choice tonight, since this move could cost me adminship. tribal Rimie:bitches vote. Gosama’s voting Confessional:Do not fuck with ISIS. Pikajew’s voting Confessional:there nothing a jew loves more than adminship, which i will get once you leave. Rimie:I’ll go tally the votes. . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . First vote Gosama . . . . . . . . . . Pikajew . . . . . . . . . . . . Gosama That's 2 votes Gosama, 1 vote Pikajew . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Pikajew we are tied 2 votes Gosama, 2 votes Pikajew two votes left . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . Pikajew 3 votes Pikajew, 2 votes Gosama, one vote left . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . tenth person voted off and the fifth member of the jury . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Gosama Rimie:we are tied so this how this will work, Gosama and Pikajew Can’t vote everyone else will only vote for Gosama and Pikajew. go get voting. Rimie:i'll go tally the votes, first vote . . . . . . . Gosama . . . . . . Pikajew 1 vote Gosama, 1 vote Pikajew . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Gosama 2 votes Gosama, 1 vote Pikajew one vote left . . . . . . . . . . . . . tenth person voted off and the fifth member of the jury . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Pikajew. Rimie:we are tied again! Aaryn,Cool, and Fag will draw rocks whoever has the purple rock is out! Aaryn,Cool, and Fag:*picks* Rimie:3, 2 1 revale! Aaryn:*has black rock* Fag:*has purple rock* Cool:*has black rock* Rimie:Fag is out! everyone head back to camp! screens from the next episode Rimie:Next time on socks! Gosama is still pissed with Pikajew lying to him! Gosama:you would be lucky if your entire family aren’t refugees! Rimie:and with nobody INV left who will Rocky complain about! final words Fag:*crys in france*